Hydro Hog's Destruction (A New Home)
"Haha. Nothing can stop me now." Hydro Hog stated Suddenly, blasts fired out hitting Hydro Hog straight on sending him staggering backwards a few feet. "Hey, where did those blasts come from?" Preston wondered "Guys look over there." Cassie stated We looked towards where Cassie was looking to see that it is the all the other Megazords. "Awesome, it's the Megazord, Prehistoric-Gator Megazord, Tiger Zord, and Rhino Zord." Richie stated "Zordon and the others back at the Command Center must have activated the Megazord Remote Device and summoned them." Billy mentioned "Good cause, we sure could use all the fire power we can get." Luke stated "So, more Zords have came out to play huh?" Hydro Hog questioned "Ninjor, can you distract Hydro Hog for a few moments for us?" I questioned "No worries my friends, Ninjor always has you covered." Ninjor told us Ninjor then gets back up and picks up his sword and charges into Hydro Hog. "So you want to go another round do ya, Ninjor?" Hydro Hog inquired The two begin to clash blades with one another. While they are duking it out, the Aquitian Rangers and my dad jump into the Ultra-Warrior Ninjetti Megazord's cockpit. "I call upon the Dragon Dagger." Preston called out Suddenly, the Dragon Dagger appeared in his hand. "Dragon Zord, arise." Preston called out Preston then started playing the Dragon Dagger and then a few moments later the Dragon Zord rose up from the ocean and joined us. "I call upon the power of Titanus and Tor the Shuttle Zord." I called out Suddenly, we then see both Titanus and Tor come rolling down through the mountains. We then see Hydro Hog punch Ninjor in the chest making him stagger back a bit. "And your suppose to call yourself a great ninja warrior? Well I am not that impressed Ninjterd." Hydro Hog told him "Ninjterd, that's the last straw, time for you to really feel the wrath of a ninja warrior." Ninjor stated as he pumped his fists in the air "Say what now blue boy?" Hydro Hog questioned "Time teach you a lesson in manners, I need ninja power now." Ninjor called out Suddenly, Ninjor transformed into his Ninja Battle Mode. "Behold the power of Ninja." Ninjor called out "So, you wanna play rough?" Hydro Hog questioned "Time for you to feel the heat." Ninjor stated as he charged up his fire disc He then shot his fire disc at Hydro Hog hitting them straight on causing them to fall to the ground. "Ok Rangers let's do this while he is down." I told them "Right." The others agreed I then push a few buttons and then slots for the Power Coins appeared in front of each of us. I took out my Cougar Power Coin from my Morpher and placed it in its slot next to me. The others do the same with their Power Coins. They all then begin to glow. "Warrior-Battleforce Megazord begin transformation sequence now." We all called out Just then, the Ultra-Warrior Ninjetti Megazord attach to the back of the Shogun Megazord back to back. The Gorilla Zord's, Rhino Zord's, and Tiger Zord's heads then attach to the front body of the Shogun Megazord, Tiger on top, Gorilla in the middle, and Rhino on the bottom. The Thunder Megazord then attach itself to the White Shogun Zord's arm while the Megazord attached to the Blue Shogun Zord's arm. Then the Prehistoric-Gator Megazord then pointed its drill arms in the air and connected with the bottoms of the Black and Yellow Shogun Zords to become the legs. Then the Dragon Zord's chest plate came out of the body and the rest of it went on top of the Shogun Megazord with the Dragon Zord's head becoming the head over the Red Shogun Zord's head. Then finally, Titanus and Tor opened up their backs and the remaining Zords came down and each leg attach into each back of the Carrier Zords with the Dragon Zord's chest plate placed in the center of Titanus's chest. "Warrior-Battleforce Megazord online." We all called out "Should I be impressed?" Hydro Hog wondered as he looked up our giant Megazord "Gorilla Cannon fire." Dad commanded Suddenly, a big blast fired out of the Gorilla's mouth hitting Hydro Hog straight on sending him to the ground. "Thunder Punch." Curtis called out Suddenly the arm with the Thunder Megazord attach to it punches forward and shoots an energy blast shape like the Thunder Megazord straight at Hydro Hog sending him back to the ground. Hydro Hog then staggers back to his feet. "Time to get prehistoric with this hydro freak, Dino Punch." Zack called out Suddenly, the arm with the Megazord attach to it punches forward and shoots out an energy blast shape like the Megazord straight towards Hydro Hog hitting him straight on making him fall to the ground. "Oh, I think I'm going to be sick." Hydro Hog muttered struggling to get back up to his feet "Alright, I say we give him the big bang." I told them "I'm with you brother." Luke stated "Then let's do it, Warrior Cannon Power up." I called out Suddenly, the Warrior-Battleforce Megazord begins charging up and began to glow all of our colors as well. "What's with the pretty light show Rangers?" Hydro Hog questioned "Weapons are all charged up Paul." Billy informed me "Great, then let's do it." I told them We then have the Warrior-Battleforce Megazord roll forward. "Wait, wait, wait. Can we talk about this?" Hydro Hog questioned backing up a few feet "Warrior Cannon fire." We all commanded Suddenly, all of the weapons fired massive blasts shaped like all of our Zords towards Hydro Hog hitting him straight on. It then caused a massive explosion destroying him completely. "Yes we did it." Cassie cheered "Thanks to Hydro Power, mission is accomplished." The six Alien Rangers called out "Excellent work, everyone. We have proven to Zedd and Rita once more that the power of good and truth will always triumph over evil." Ninjor stated Category:Story Category:Power Rangers